


Luck

by tommygirl



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't need luck if he has Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt of luck.

Michael was never one to rely much on luck. Mostly, it was because if he thought about it for too long, he’d have to admit that his luck usually sucked. Aside from Maria, there wasn’t a whole lot to feel fortunate about most of the time. On a good day, he could overlook the crappy job with even crappier pay, but he was still an alien wanted by both the government and evil freaks from his home planet. It was hard to get passed that.

So, yeah, luck never factored much into his life. Frankly, it made him a bit suspicious when too many good things happened to him.

He couldn’t quite muster distrust though when Maria came running up to him in the Crashdown and threw herself into his arms with a giggle. He was a little wary – _had he forgotten an important anniversary?_ – but the pure joy emanating from her made it hard to be grumpy.

Maria kissed him quickly on the lips, pushed his hair out of his face, and said, “Michael! We won! The romantic dinner for two the radio was giving away. We won.”

His skepticism was back in full swing. He arched his eyebrow and said, “Wait, what? That stupid contest about true love on the morning show?”

Maria elbowed him in the stomach before resting her hands on his thighs and responding, “I’m in a good mood, Michael. Let’s not ruin it.”

“It’s a dinner at a place that I can’t even pronounce. And I’d have to wear a tie. Why would you do that?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, Michael. Maybe so we could have a dinner that wasn’t from the frozen foods section of the grocery store for one night.” She stared at him with that look that he usually loved – part headstrong and part hopeful – before adding, “I’d really like a nice night out, Michael. I know you can’t afford that sort of thing, so I’ve never pushed for it, but there was this contest and I was feeling particularly mushy about you at the time and entered. And guess what? We won. Good luck has shined down upon us for once. It’s a nice change from all the horrible things we deal with constantly.”

Michael groaned and said, “This really means a lot to you?” Maria didn’t have to answer. He knew her well enough to read her expression. And she was right about the horrible things. Insanity had been coming at them from every direction nonstop for the past few months. It would be nice to have a breather, and though he would never admit it out loud, there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t give to Maria if he could. He’d bitch about it – couldn’t let her think she could get her way all the time – but seeing her smile was worth it in the end.

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her forehead and said, “Fine.”

“Fine?” She replied, studying him as though he was possessed. “That easy?”

Michael wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger and replied, “Sure. I mean, it’s free food, and if it’ll keep you from bugging me for a few days, it’s a small price to pay.”

“You always know just the right thing to say, Michael.”

Michael grinned and kissed her. Maria’s hands slid up his arms and gripped his hair as the kiss deepened and Michael’s tongue explored her mouth. When they pulled back, they were both out of breath and Michael said, “It’s why you love me.”

She nodded and said, “True. Very true.” She kissed him again before pulling back and taking his hand in hers. She yanked him off the stool and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

Michael wasn’t about to argue. He dropped some cash on the bar and motioned to Liz that he was done before he allowed Maria to lead him out the door. Sure, most of the time Michael had to work hard just to keep the days from sucking, but moments like this…he didn’t need good luck as long as he had Maria.

Of course, he’d rather set himself on fire than ever admit that to her, but he was pretty sure she knew anyway.

_{Fin}_


End file.
